dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Samikotakiou
, , , , , Samikiou (Before 2005)|regional_language(s) = Samikiou (After 2005), , , , , Samikiou Mandarin, , , , Liljosulese, , , , Samikiou Creole, , , , Koljifu, , , , , , Samikiou Pinyin, Yazic, , Dakoyal, Jeoalklmese, , , , , Samikiou Pidgin, Jaftslish, Atxanga, , Thaposian, , Akhochunlese, , , , , Barokian, , , , Lumauyoan, Zeddzics, YinYangiese, , , , , , , , Hm'aat'ir, Pansauran, Fueian, , , , , , Tottomic, Krwaki, , , Tamasian, Sobgan, Xanwegian, , Akharian, , Mesliunite, , , Azaran, , , Tenrisan, , , , , Crootch, Maurician, Audiese, , Vicnoran, , , , Taugaranese, Beryonian, , , , , , , Lonzeian, , Thangsho, Amargani, , Samikiou Braille, Casavarian, Kolkark, Raghounite, Kensish, , , Simlish, , , , , Akhzmetese, , Eukestauzian, , , , , Darcarkan, , Axe, Azei, , |ethnic_groups = Asian 50% White 22% Pardo 20% Mestizo 5% Arab 1.7% Black 1% Amerindian 0.2% Pacific Islander 0.1%|denonym = Samikotakioulese (Mostly) Samikiou (Rarely)|government = 1985 - 2000: Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic under a Bolivarian-Takajitoist Authoritarian Dictatorship 2000 - present: Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic|president = Ashiba Arosshi|vice_president = Yajiu Korujibuse|population = 102,927,829|currency = Samikotakioulese Hinziang Samikotakioulese Yen ¥ Samikotakioulese Real $ Samikotakioulese Colón ₡ Samikotakioulese Cruzeiro ₢ Samikotakioulese Won ₩ Samikotakioulese Pound £ Samikotakioulese Franc ₣ Samikotakioulese Rupee ₹ Samikotakioulese Ruble ₽ Samikotakioulese Austral ₳ Samikotakioulese Florin ƒ Samikotakioulese Krone kr Samikotakioulese Lira ₤ Samikotakioulese Peseta ₧ Samikotakioulese Goldmark ℳ Samikotakioulese Spesmilo ₷ Samikotakioulese Cedi ₵ Samikotakioulese Dram Sign ֏ Samikotakioulese Naira ₦ Samikotakioulese Kip ₭ Samikotakioulese Lari ₾ Revivalization of Roman Currencies �� �� �� �� ��|gdp_(ppp) = $950,194,108,018 (¥107,681,697,485,247)|iso_3166_code = SKTU|internet_tld = .sktu|drives_on_the = Right|gini_index = 8.10|hdi_index = 0.905|history = 3500 BC: Tyrangrite Civilization established 2000 BC: Chiefdom of Fargenteijin established 250 AD: Establishment of Mesliunite Chiefdom, Chiefdom of Darcarka, Carsorkis Chiefdom, Dakoyal Chiefdom, Chiefdom of Jiloharkesir, Chiefdom of Haugauriat, Fuarskese Chiefdom, Chiefdom of Vilkhot, Lumau Chiefdom and Samikiou Chiefdom 1000: The Chiefdoms formed tribal confederacies called Mesliunite Confederacy, Dakoyal Confederacy and Lumau Confederacy 1200: The three confederacies unite into Samikiou Confederacy and establishment of the 1st Samikiou Compromise. 1510: Colonized by Ashikaga Shogunate, Joseon, Portuguese Empire and British (English) Empire 1810: Independence as Republic of Dakoyal, Republic of Mesliun and Republic of Lumauyoa 1815: Unification of the Islands of Dakoyal and the establishment of the 2nd Samikiou Compromise. 1910: Samikotakioulese Revolution ended 1940: Samikotakioulese Coup D'etat 1940 Succeeded 1945: Soviet Republic of Samikotakiou Established 1985: Takajito Kiyomori overthrown the government of Vuzargrafuku League.|caption1 =Coat of Arms of Samikotakiou 1985 - 2000 |image3 = Samikotakiou Map.png|website = www.samikotakiou.gov.sktu|legislature = Surendāchātā|upper_house = Ajia kenshō|lower_house = Yōroppa kenshō|calling_code = +510|banned_language(s) = , |unrecognized_language(s) = Cahk, Siporjeyak, Vhzxyirnite|currency_code = SKTUHZ SKTUY SKTUR SKTUCO SKTUCR SKTUW SKTUP SKTUF SKTURU SKTURB SKTUA SKTUF SKTUK SKTUL SKTUPE SKTUG SKTUS SKTUC SKTUDS SKTUN SKTUKI SKTUL NOVROM|extinct_language(s) = Tyrangrite, Fargenteijinlese, Carsorkis, Jiloharkesiri, Haugauriateso, Fuarskese, Vilkhotian|caption2 = Coat of Arms of Samikotakiou 2000 - Present|national_dish = Rice|national_color = Blue, Green and Red|national_sport = Rugby|affiliation = United Nations South Atlantic Treaty Organization Australia Group Organization of American States Union of South American Nations Lima Group Latin American Integration Association Community of Latin American and Caribbean States Latin American Economic System Rio Group Mercosur Latin American Parliament South Atlantic Peace and Cooperation Zone Pan-Samikiou-Asian Alliance Pan-Samikiou Defensive and Offensive Supreme Agency|percentage_of_water = 0.05%|per_capita_(ppp) = 9,231.65|religious_group(s) = Shintoism 50% Christianity 20% Hinduism 10% Buddhism 10% Islam 5% Others 5%|auxiliary_language(s) = Ubunsionite, Ajork, Qzuyh, Singaqi|literary_language(s) = Non-extinct Languages: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Extinct Languages: Carsorkis, Jiloharkesiri, Haugauriateso, Fuarskese, Vilkhotian, , }} (Korean: 사미 코타 키우 sami kota kiu) (Samikiou: Siauminjikutalhokjiou) (Liljosulese: さたきこみ Sakigomi) (Koljifu: みさこきた Misako) (Jeoalklmese: ささみこ太 Sasamikota) (Akhochunlese: ュさーョ太 Jusada) (Dakoyal: Saocorkoricyru) (Lumauyoan: Saznit'okaske) (Mesliunite: Siuznijo'ashwre) (Greek: Σαμιικοτάκη Samiikotáki) is a country on the Islands of Dakoyal in South America. Samikotakiou have the biggest Asian and English communities in South America and they also have the most rice and grown the most rice in South America which they import and export it to Asia, Europe and the Americas. They currently have the highest rate of immigration in the world. History 12,000 years ago, Native Americans travel to the Dakoyal Peninsula and then in 3500 BC, they had made an attempt to make a powerful civilization called Tyrangrite Civilization, but it collapsed in 2000 BC and tribes toke over the civilization after the Tyrangrite Genocide and the Battle of Chiltuakaers was the end of the Tyrangrite Civilization including their language and culture and also, the tribes formed a Chiefdom called Chiefdom of Fargenteijin. The Chiefdom collapsed in 250 AD after the war called The Fargenteijinlese Snap, 50 years after Chiefdom of Fargenteijin collapsed, the Fargenteijinlese Language has been extinct and then it's divided into ten Chiefdoms called Mesliunite Chiefdom, Chiefdom of Darcarka, Carsorkis Chiefdom, Dakoyal Chiefdom, Chiefdom of Jiloharkesir, Chiefdom of Haugauriat, Fuarskese Chiefdom, Chiefdom of Vilkhot, Lumau Chiefdom and Samikiou Chiefdom and then in 1000 AD. They formed into Tribal Confederacies called Mesliunite Confederacy, Dakoyal Confederacy and Lumau Confederacy. The three confederacies unite into Samikiou Confederacy in 1200 AD. The 1st Samikiou Compromise is the reason the three confederacies unite into one confederacy. In late 1400's, Samikiou Confederacy was suffering from diseases and famines from European Colonization of the Americas Including Asian Colonization of the Americas. In 1510, Samikotakiou was colonized by Ashikaga Shogunate, Joseon, Portuguese Empire and British (English) Empire. There were many wars for independence against Tokugawa Shogunate, Joseon, Portuguese Empire and the British Empire during the 1600 until Dakoyal, Mesliun and Lumauyoa became independent. In 1810, Samikotakiou got independence as Republic of Dakoyal, Republic of Mesliun and Republic of Lumauyoa from Tokugawa Shogunate, Joseon, Portuguese Empire and British Empire. When they got independence, they built so many cities and towns in that they would have the largest population density in South America even to the present day. Also it violated the policy from the 1st Samikiou Compromise which is to never become separate countries and always stay united and the government was forced to stop using it. In 1815, the 2nd Samikiou Compromise was made and it made the 1st Samikiou Compromise obsolete by giving out more modern policies, abolished slavery which the Asian population had complained about slavery throughout the centuries, it industrialized its country and gave people human rights. In 1825 - 1840, Famine of Samikotakiou toke place in the most demanded cities which is usually in the big cities where food, water and money are scarce. This cause the food and water prices to go up while the inflation for the Dakoyal Yen, Mesliunite Pound and Lumau Faitre is at 5000%. After the famine ended, three of those unstable currencies were replaced by the Samikotakioulese Pound, Samikotakioulese Real and Samikotakioulese Yen. 1840 - 1900 Leader Crisis destroyed of how leaders should work and the reputation and the trust between the people and the government. Many people weren't happy about those new leaders, everyone felt extremely overwhelmed about having so many horrible leaders that almost all are extremely corrupted, it was a disastrous era for Samikotakiou and it's so bad that it caused the Samikotakioulese Revolution. The leader of the Dawoshi Movement, Dawoshi Torsaki had spread the Far Right Wing Agenda in Samikotakiou, later in the Samikotakioulese Revolution, especially at the end of the revolution, Dawoshi Movement controlled all of the Islands of Dakoyal and established a far right wing state in Samikotakiou. Samikotakiou established overseas territories in the Pacific Ocean, Europe, Southern Africa, Middle East, East Asia and the Indian Ocean. Liljosu is the first Samikiou colony by Samikotakiou after the Germans were executed and fled from the Islands of Siryin. Dawoshi Regime of Samikotakiou was friends with the Entente in World War I, but Dawoshi Regime of Samikotakiou was friends with the Axis Powers during World War II. There was also a Civil War in Samikotakiou before World War II started, the colonies are trying to get their independence, It's the Dawoshi Regime of Samikotakiou, Nationalist Samikotakioulese State and Soviet Republic of Samikotakiou going against each other. In 1940, Nationalist Samikotakioulese State toke over Dawoshi Regime of Samikotakiou after the Samikotakioulese Coup D'etat 1940 and then in 1945, Soviet Republic of Samikotakiou toke over Nationalist Samikotakioulese State and won the civil war. In 1960, Soviet Republic of Samikotakiou collapsed and Nationalist Samikotakioulese State was established again. In 1965, Nationalist Samikotakioulese State was disestablished and replaced by Vuzargrafuku League. In 1969, Klamizer's Usurpation rose up and it was one of the main reason of the rise of Social Justice Warriors in Samikotakiou. Bulvinge's Protests is another reason of the rise of Social Justice Warriors in Samikotakiou. 1st Talujonlese Civil Unrest and 2nd Talujonlese Civil Unrest is also another reason of the rise of Social Justice Warriors in Samikotakiou because Talujon is the most hated city in Samikotakiou and has the highest crime rate in the country. In 1975, Samikiou Athuraikean War erupted which is one of the causes of the 1st Bolivarian Revolution in Samikotakiou. In 1980, 1st Bolivarian Revolution in Samikotakiou was declared, it happened before the Bolivarian Revolution in Venezuela happened. In 1985, Vuzargrafuku League was eventually disestablished and overthrown and then became Bolivarian Republic of Samikotakiou. In 2000, there was a coup d'etat against the Bolivarian-Takajitoist Government. The coup d'etat was successful, Bolivarian-Takajitoist Government disestablished, it's also in-exile currently located in Athuraike. A new constitution was established after the coup d'etat. The Government of Samikotakiou banned the Maldivian language and Buginese language because its gonna cause more civil unrest and uprising in the country and they don't want the Maldivian Militarist Association of Caliphs (Maldivian Military Junta Government in exile) and Buginese Tactical Resistance (Buginese Autonomous Republic) to be involved. Ever since they open borders in the country, the immigration rate went up from 0.5% at the year 2000 to 50% at the year 2019. In 2008, financial crisis occurred in Samikotakiou. While SJWs are getting more popular in Samikotakiou by the Abusan Protests, death of Mary Zekh, Social Justice Act 2008 while Bolivarian-Takajitoism are gaining back popularity when many of their speeches were successful including support from most socialists and most left wing nationalists in the community. In 2010, 2nd Bolivarian Revolution in Samikotakiou erupted... In 2012, the Bolivarian-Takajitoist succession of people named Fajian Kiyomori became President of Samikotakiou and Fiyuzoruku Kiyomori became Vice President of Samikotakiou. Due to the new president and vice president, the immigration rate will eventually decrease gradually due to the new immigration restrictions proposed by the new president and vice president. See Also List of Leaders of Samikotakiou Elections of Samikotakiou Media and Technology In Samikotakiou, they have their own smartphones called Sami-D which is created by a company called Samikiou Alloy, AloriCore which is created by Ahwai and ESCN which is created by Amberella and they're all competing each other, but they're also going against Apple's IPhone, Android and others. They also have their own social medias like Auide, Egre, Shydrive, Videmerence, Qad, Holca, Unitecy and Rollmot. They compete against each other and they're competing against American social medias. Category:Samikotakiou Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in South America Category:Fictional countries in South America Category:1985 Category:Countries established in 1985 Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1985 establishments Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Portuguese-speaking countries and territories Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Korean-speaking countries and territories Category:Samikiou-speaking countries and territories